Summer Gone Wrong
by Kuramas Luver
Summary: Sequel to Prom Goes Wrong       New Enemies have shown up and they ruin Angel and Kuramas' summer vacation.
1. New Enemies

**Part 1- New Enemies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything part of Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other characters. But Angel is my own creation. Thxs.**

It had been a year since my little run in with Bakura. But today was also Kurama and I's one year anniversary, plus of my revival. Yes, I have already been dead once and I'm only 17 years old. But that's better than Yusuke. Hes been dead three times and hes 18. HAHA!

We have all been very busy lately. All of us are getting ready to graduate high school. Then on top of that I have finally been accepted into the Spirit Detective Gang. It took a lot of convincing to Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma but I usually get my way.

But lets get back to the present. This was a normal day at school for all of us. Kurama, Hiei, and I were in our early class when two handsome guys walked in the doors. All I could do was stare at them like I was in a trance. Their auras felt so weird. They felt completely pure but stained with evil at the same time.

When the bell rang, I jumped and grabbed my stuff and ran for my life to the girls restroom. I found an empty stall and cried myself to the point of getting sick. There was just a sickening feeling that my next enemies had just walked through the door.

When the last bell rang for school ending, I ran to my locker, grabbed my things and ran as fast as I could out of the school. The next thing I know I had Hiei running along side me.

"What happened in there," he asked.

"Nothing,"

"Don't you lie to me. You have tears in your eyes."

"Those guys that came in the classroom. There is something different about then I can't put my finger on and I scares the shit out of me."

"I am having Koenma look into them right now," Hiei stated. "Their actually not that bad. They entertained me for awhile as they were making fun of Kuwabara. Just go home and relax, Kurama has been worried sick about you and he is starting to annoy me. Deal with him."

I smiled at Hiei and slowed down til I was doing a light jog. Maybe Kurama would calm me down.

When I finally got home, Kurama jumped up from the couch and nearly tackled me to the floor. "Where have you been? You've had me worried sick."

"There's something about those new guys that don't make sense to me. Didn't you feel it when they walked through the door today?"

"I did notice something small but when I scanned them again it disappeared. Their actually nice guys and I think your brother likes them." Kurama laughed alittle. "Their names are Toya and Aki Mikage and they are twin brothers, although they sure don't act like it. Ones quite and the other one is always talking and never shuts up."

"I don't care what the hell their names are, I don't trust them. There's something about them that scares the living shit out of me and I don't want to be around them when it shows up," I yelled at Kurama and took off running to my room. I slammed the door hard and fell into bed crying again.

When I woke up in the morning, Kurama tried to reason with me about Toya and Aki. Koenma had done a complete background check on them and they came up clean. Demon world didn't even have a single detail on them. Going against my good reason I decided to give the twins a chance.

**So...I'm starting the second part of my series. This fanfic is going to take longer than my first one cause this one sucks even worst. Try to bear with me alittle. And thanks again for reading.**


	2. Summer Vacation Gone Wrong

**Part 2- Summer vacation gone wrong**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1**

The school year went by so fast. Before we knew it we were graduating from high school. All of us were looking forward to summer vacation before college started up. Koenma had called everyone of us to his office for a meeting which could only mean he was going to give us a case the first day of our summer vacation.

"Where are you sending us now Koenma? You can't even allow us one day of summer vacation before you send us off to go do your dirty work," Yusuke asked.

Koenma just smiled back at all of us and said one simple word, "Hawaii."

My mouth dropped almost to the floor. Yusuke fell out of his chair and Hiei's eyes grew too big for his head.

"Your fooling with us," Hiei stated. "You know its just stupid to mess with us especially me."

"No seriously, I'm sending every single one of you to Hawaii for vacation. Look at it as a graduation present and a thank you of my appreciation for all the things you do."

I didn't even give Koenma a chance to say anything else. I gave him a hug, grabbed Anna's hand and ran out the door.

A couple hours later we both came back with smiles on our faces and bags in our hands.

"Where did you two go," Kuronue asked looking at both of us like we had committed a crime.

"You'll see soon enough," we both said together and ran past him. It was going to be a wonderful two weeks.

"Go, get the hell out of here," Koenma yelled at us. "I finally get two weeks of peace and quite."

"Fine. And please don't act like your going to miss us for our sakes," Yusuke screamed back. "Oh, and by the way, thanks for the trip. Killing demons all the time has left us no time with the girls. We finally get to spend some time with them."

All of us girls cheered. We were finally going to have the boys to ourselves with no interruption from Koenma. Koenma shook his head laughing and opened a portal for us. We walked in waving goodbye to him and disappeared.

At the hotel, we checked in and found our rooms. Koenma was nice enough to give each of us couples our own bedrooms which was extremely thoughtful of him. _I really need to stop flicking him off everytime he pisses me off._ It had been almost sunset when we got situated around our rooms so we all decided to go onto the beach and watch the sunset. It was the most romantic thing I had done ever.

When I woke up in the morning, I took a shower, put on my swimming suit that I had bought, and a nice skirt. Kurama was still passed out in bed, so I decided to sneak out of the room and down to the beach. When I got outside there was hardly anyone out. I decided to go for a swim. I ran into the water and jumped in. When I came back to the surface I saw none other than Aki and Toya sitting on the beach. I got out of the water and ran over to them.

"What are you two doing here," I asked.

"We were about to ask the same thing about you," Toya said. We got up and hugged me. The next thing I knew he smacked my ass.

"You know Kurama is going to kill you for that," I said laughing.

"He can bite me."

"So when are you guys leaving?"

"Two days from now," Aki answered. He had been sitting there so quite I really didn't notice he was there until he spoke.

"How long have you been here?"

"About two and a half weeks," Toya replied. "We asked if we could graduate early so our families could go on vacation. It took alittle convincing but in the end we were told yes. It was nice not have to show up to graduation. I hate getting up infront of people."

"Toya, you don't seem the type that would hate being infront of people. Aki seems more like that."

"Nope, I enjoy being infront of people. I feels amazing to have people tell you how good you did," Aki replied.

"Whatever you said bro," Toya answered and hi-fived his brother.

"Well I better let you two get back to whatever you doing," I said shifting my eyes back and forth between the brothers. "I need to get back to my room before the guys kill me anyways. I shouldn't have taken off in the first place without asking one of them first."

"Don't you think that their a little too protective over you," Aki asked. "On another note, why do you need to ask their permission to go anywhere? Aren't you free and 18. Plus, their not your parents."

"Since the day Bakura attacked me, not really. I'd rather be over protective than be kidnapped again by some physco. Anyways, they just keep me safe as possible."

I turned around and started to walk back to the hotel, when I swore I heard Toya say something on the lines of they should but I was always hearing things so I kept walking.

When I walked through the front doors I saw the guys sitting on the couches looking extremely worried.

"Where in the hell have you been, Angel?" Hiei screamed at me and had some of the people in the lobby turning around to see the commotion was about.

"I was outside swimming when I ran into Toya and Aki and started talking to them," I answered him.

"Well there is something about them we don't trust," Kuronue answered. "They are just alittle too close to you and Anna for our comforts."

"Wasn't I the one who told you that they didn't feel right to me," answered back starting to raise my voice. "But no, I was told to get to know them and give them a chance. Koenma found nothing on them I was told. Their clean I was told." I was trying to sound like Koenma when he was telling me about them. "And do I heard alittle jealousy in your voice Kuronue?"

He ignored me and put his hand into Anna's.

"When are they leaving," asked Yusuke.

"Two days," I said unwilling. When I was told to get to know Toya and Aki I did. And I was very close friends with them.

"Good. I don't want you to be around them so until they leave you are going to stay in your room," Hiei snapped. "And if you won't listen they were will just lock you in there."

"But...that's not fair at all!" I screamed.

"Lifes not fair so live with it. I am your older brother so you better do as I say," Hiei said.

"Do you know what, I am sick of being treated like a little child. Aki was right, I am free and 18 so go fuck yourselves."

Anna tried to stop me but I pushed her out of my way and kept walking.

"Hiei, don't you think you were alittle too harsh on her," Yukina asked.

"No," Hiei snapped back and walked off.

That night I stayed in my room and didn't talk to anyone when they came in. When Kurama came to bed, I grabbed a pillow and blanket and crawled up in the chair and cried myself to sleep.

I slept the morning away. When I heard Kurama get up I didn't budge. Before he left he came over gave me me a kiss on my cheek and whispered he was sorry in my ear. I knew deep down he hated Toya and Aki and he was glad I was away from them.

I heard a knock and the door so I got up from my chair and answered it. Kuwabara had breakfast for me. I took it from him and slammed the door in his face. I hated this. Nice way to start my vacation. Later that day my sister, Yukina, came and visited me. She told me she tried to stick up for me but Hiei just ignored her and Kuwabara told her to be quite about it. I loved my sister.

That night Kurama came in dripping wet in his swimming trunks. All I could do was stare. I got out of my chair and pushed him onto the bed. I climbed ontop of him and started to kiss him everywhere. The next think I knew he was pushing me off of him. It wasn't like him to that when I was in the mood. He looked at me, smiled, got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on. I grabbed a pillow threw it at the door, called him a good for nothing bastard, and climbed back into my chair and cried myself to sleep again.

The following day I had no one come and visit me. I just stared out the hotel window and watched my family enjoy their time outside. I couldn't stand it anymore and fell down on the bed and busted into tears. What a waste for Koenma to send me on vacation when I don't even get to enjoy it. I'm locked up like an animal. I could bust down the door but Hiei would be at the door in a matter of seconds with his sword at my throat threatening me. _Why me?_

"This isn't fair. I want out!" I screamed. A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door. "Go away!"

"Angel, its me, Toya. Open the door up."

"I can't. If I do, Hiei will be up here within seconds to cut your throat out," I said through the door.

"Fine, I'm coming through the door then," Toya said.

"Wait don't do that either. Please, I don't want Hiei to kill you." I blinked and Toya was standing infront of me with his hands on his hips. "Freaking awesome."

"Kool huh," Toya replied. Then he started frowning. "You've been crying haven't you." He put his hand on my face and wiped away the tears that were forming at my eyes again. "Why don't you run away from them. Their too harsh on you."

"It's okay, their only trying to protect me," I said. "Besides today is my last day of being locked in here."

"But today is out last day here," Toya said sadly. "Come here and give me a hug so I can go, okay" He lifted my head up and stared directly into my eyes. I couldn't look away from the dark pits. I swear I could see flames dancing around in his eyes. Then I just started blabbing.

"The guys don't trust you. That's why their doing this," I said not realizing until it was too late to take back the words. It was quite for a couple of seconds and I felt Toya put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I tried to pull away but I felt so comfortable in his arms that it almost felt right. I put my arms around him and returned the hug. I didn't want to let go. I swore that I heard him say that we shouldn't trust him but I was so evolved in the hug I just let it slip by. I raised my head alittle and Toya fastened his lips to mine. His mouth was so exotic and demanding. I didn't want it to stop ever. Then my conscience kicked in. I unwrapped my arms from him and tried to push on the wall of his chest. He didn't budge or flinch.

"Toya, we have to stop this. This isn't right. You know I have a boyfriend. Please you have to let me go." I tried pushing at him again but his grip got tighter.

"I know you have been wanting this since the first day I walked in that classroom," Toya laughed. "Don't deny it."

"This isn't a laughing matter Toya." I tried to push him again and this time I couldn't even raise my arms. "What did you do to me?"

Toya just held me and smiled.


	3. Dont Trust Guys

**Part 3- Don't trust guys**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1**

"Please let me go Toya, your hurting me."

"You should have listened to your friends but no, just like the time with that good for nothing Bakura, you disobeyed them and you'll pay," Toya said.

"Please let me go, please" I started to cry. I had no clue what he had done to me but I still couldn't move.

"Shut up! They can't hear you," he said laughing. "Their all out cold. If I'm not mistaking, Kurama's bleeding to death as we speak!"

"No. Please, not again. Just let me go," I said crying. I had never seen Toya like this. Everytime I had seen him he was outgoing, kind, and extremely funny. _Why is he doing this?_

"Oh, if your asking about Anna, shes downstairs with Aki waiting for us," Toya said winking.

"Please, just leave me alone. What do you want from us anyways? Tell me," I asked.

"It's not us, its this guy were working with, Damien. He has a thing for you and well Anna is just a prize for Aki. I think he deserves her don't you think."

I opened my mouth to scream but Toya opened his mouth first. "Sshh, we don't want to wake anyone. Plus, I have been promised that after Damien has had what he wants with you, I get to have you. And since the day I was asked to do this I have gotten this little obsession about you. It's kind of embarrassing." Toya was actually blushing.

"Now that I have seen your true form, I doubt it buddy if there will ever be anything between us. And whoever this Damien person, he can go to hell too."

"Shut her the hell up Toya," a mysterious voice said.

"Damien, oh no, not you, you're dead." I said with shock. I knew him from a picture that I've seen in my brothers' room. He was one of his long lost friends that had disappeared after an attack on the village he lived in.

"So you know of me. Ahh, too bad that those thieves didn't kill me. But I killed them just like I did your precious Kurama and brother. Did your brother ever tell you that he never came looking for me. He turned his back and walked away after he saw the village up in flames."

"No, Hiei would never do that. He told me that he looked for hours and didn't find you or your body. He tried to find you." I started to cry my eyes out. I was trying to find a point of Kurama's energy but found nothing. All of a sudden I gasped. _That power, who is it coming from?_

I heard a knock on the door. Damien answered the door. "We got to get out of here like 10 minutes ago. Kurama has transformed and hes not too happy." Aki had Anna thrown over his shoulder and she was unconscious.

"Get the girls out of here you two," Damien screamed. I tried to wiggle free but my body would't listen to me. I had no clue why I couldn't move and it was starting to piss me off.

"Damn you guys. Go to hell," I yelled.

"We've already been there and back again," Toya said thinking that it was funny. "They kicked us out."

"Your not funny as you think," I smirked. "Amd why in the hell are you doing this?"

"Because I need to teach your brother a lesson in manners," Damien said. "And I was also getting sick of people saying I was dead."

There was a large explosion and everyone was blown back into the wall. It also caused Anna to wake up.

"What the hell happened," Anna asked rubbing her head.

"Toya, Aki, and Damien are trying to kidnap us," I said.

"Oh..." she said and went back to a daze. I looked at the door and saw a tall figure with large defined muscles. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, and fox ears. He even had a tail. I stared at him like I couldn't get enough of him or I was in a memorizing daze. I couldn't figure out which one it was. He was so handsome and I couldn't look away. _Who is he?_


	4. I thought Kurama was going to save me

**Part 4- I thought Kurama was gonna save me**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1**

"Angel and Anna, come over here and stand behind me," the mysterious figure said. But deep down I knew who it was.

"Kurama is that you," I asked.

"Sorry, I never showed you this form," Kurama said. "I really didn't think you needed to know yet."

"Okay, but I have a question, Anna can move but I can't," I said. "Toya did something to me. How am I suppose to come over to you?"

"I'll come to you okay," he said. Toya jumped in front of me and stood there. He started to glow bright red.

"You're not getting her back," Toya said. "She's mine, not yours."

At this point Kurama started laughing. "Really, shes yours huh. HAHAHA! You make me laugh. I have claim on her not you. Weren't you ever taught never to mess with a demons mate?"

"Umm...hello?" I said outloud. "I am no ones thanks."

Kurama looked at me with his left eyebrow raised. I stilled couldn't move. Then I remembered one of the training sessions I had with Yusuke. If your power was locked inside you and you couldn't move all you had to do was concentrate your power in your body and let it go through cuts or any open wounds on your body. I had plenty of cuts all over my body so it should work. I started to concentrate my power and cry at the same time. It had already started to work and it hurt like hell. When I felt like it was ready to strike.

"Toya," I screamed. He turned around and smiled. "Take this you son of a bitch." All of my power came out at once and it Toya with full force. The last thing I heard was Toya screaming. My eyes started to flicker. _I hoped I helped honey._ I fell over and passed out.

When I woke up, I had bandages all over the place and I was chained to a bed. _What the hell happened! Here we go again._

Toya came in the door and smiled, "So glad you could join us today. Oh and by the way, never again try to hurt me. I'll let this one slide. But the more time you spend with me the better you'll learn."

"Oh god, not you," I said. "Can't you find someone else to go bug for awhile. Leave me alone."

"Oh we did," he said. Toya walked out the door and came back in dragging Anna by her arm. _Why isn't she trying to get away? _He threw her into the wall and she didn't even flinch.

"Anna, hello. You in there," I screamed at her. She kept a blank stare out into nowhere. "What in the hell did you do to her?"

"She's under a spell that can never be broken unless the person who put it on her releases her," he said pointing at himself. "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon."

"Yeah, well if you let me up, I'll show you something really cool," I laughed. "I'll knock you on your ass."

"You wish," Toya laughed at me. He slowly started walking towards me.

"Go away you fuck face," I screamed at him, trying to get away but was still tied to the bed. He was still trying to get a hold of me when he got sick of me kicking him and jumped on me.

"Got ya," he laughed. I tried to wiggle from underneath Toya but it failed. He grabbed my hands and pulled them about my hand with his left hand. Then he used his right hand and lifted my head to his and he fastened his lips to mine. It was just like the first time, exotic, sexy, and hot. He couldn't get enough of me and I really couldn't get enough of him. He let go of my hands and he started to let his hands explore. My arms fastened around his body and started to exploring. He stopped and started to smile. "Sorry about this sweetheart."

Toya lifted my head to were he could look directly into my eyes. "Stop it please," I cried. "If you truly love me you will stop this." Toya just kept looking into my eyes. I felt like I was slipping away. "Please," I whimpered. The last thing I remembered was Toya kissing my forehead.

"How long is it going to take Kurama to get out of his comma," Hiei asked.

"The way he's hurt and his injuries, probably about a month," Koenma said.

"What, we don't have a month, we need to get looking now, I can't even get a signal through my jewel!" Hiei yelled. "In the Dark Tournament he was out for a couple of hours and he was back on his feet. So we have to wait a month before we can go looking for her and she could be getting tortured or killed. I'm going out on my own. She's my sister for crying out loud. I'm going after her."

"I don't think so," Koenma said. "You can't leave here."

"I want to see who can stop," Hiei said. Yusuke walked into the middle of the room ready to fire his spirit gun. "Fine you win. But as soon as Kurama wakes up we're out of here and I mean it."

He turned around knowing he was beat and disappeared into thin air.


	5. Revengeful Kurama

**Part 5- A revengeful Kurama**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1**

About a month later, everyone was walking around in the hospital wing when Kurama shot up straight out of his bed.

"Hey, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake," Kuwabara said.

"Shut the hell up Kuwabara," Kurama said. "I want clothes and everyone to get out of this room now."

Everyone looked at him and left. They knew from experience, never to mess with Kurama when he was mad. He got dressed and walked out of the room. He had one thing on his mind REVENGE!

I was staring blanklessly at the wall, I couldn't move, talk, or even flinch. I was stuck inside my own mind and I wanted out. I had been away from Kurama for over a month. Anna was in a different room, but I knew she was in pain. I could here her crying and I wanted to comfort her but nothing came out. I wanted the hell out of here. It wasn't like the guys not to come to our rescue. Maybe something did happen to them. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes when Toya walked into the room. He walked over to me and bent down to me. He stared into my eyes and I started to come too.

"About damn time," I said. "Do you know how fucked up it feels to be stuck inside your own mind and not be able to do anything about it. Maybe one of these days I'll figure out how you do that and I will give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Doubt it sweetheart," Toya laughed. "Damien would like to see you."

"Well tell that jackass he can go to hell."

"Well thats not very nice now is it Toya," Damien said as he emerged from the shadows. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my arm and started to drag me.

"Let me go you bastard."

"Not in a million years." As Damien dragged me through the door of the cellar I saw Anna huddled up in a corner of another area rocking back and forth. I yelled for her and reached out to try and touch her. She never looked up at me. She looked like she had been beaten and it had taken its toll on her. I started to clench my teeth together. "I doubt she will ever talk or want another guy, ever." We had finally stopped at a door, he opened it, and threw me in. I got up off the floor and huddled into a corner as Damien slowly walked over to me with a grin on his face.

-: 6 months later : -

Pain. That's all I felt for what seemed like months. Anna and I were huddled together in a cold corner of a dark room sobbing together. Every couple of days Damien would come down and grab Anna or I and drag us off. Couple of days later we would get thrown back down in the room to cry it out. It had been months since I had spoken to Anna. I couldn't figure out why no one had come to rescue us. Everytime Damien beat me he always told me that he killed everyone I loved, I was not worth saving, and I was worthless. I started to think it was true.

Every once in a while Toya or Aki would come down and drag us off. It wasn't all that bad. They would feed us, give us baths, pamper us, and tell us how sorry they were. But in the long run they only wanted us for one reason like most men.

I had given up hope and my heart was broken in two. Huddling next to Anna was the only comfort that I could get. The little fire of hope that was in my heart had finally died.

BAM! A large explosion rocked the foundation of the room Anna and I were in and it kicked me out of my train of thought.

"Anna, what was that?" I had finally found my voice again. It sounded scratchy and horsed. She shook her head and went back to rocking back and forth. I got up off the floor and walked to the door. I put my hand on it and something melted my heart. "Anna, do you think that..." Anna stood up and ran over to the door and started to bang on it and screaming. It was the first time in months I had heard her voice. We were hoping that someone would hear us. But the person that we didn't want to see showed up.

"I need on of my play toys," Damien said as he knocked down the door and walked in. Anna and I backed into a corner and started to yell at the top of our lungs. "So which one of you should I take with me?" Damien stared at us for a few seconds and grabbed for me. I slapped him across the face and swirl kicked him to knock him off his feet. He laughed and jumped back on his feet and pushed me against the wall. "I remember when we us to play like this." He put his hand around me throat.

"Let me go you bastard," I whimpered out. I managed to bent my head down just enough to bite his hand. Anna go up and started to beat on his arms.

"I don't think so," he snapped back, pushing Anna to the ground, and slapping me across the face.

"You're going to regret laying a hand on her," a dark mysterious voice said. Damien turned around to see a tall kitsune staring at him with a dangerous glow in his eyes.

"What you going to do about it," Damien asked while laughing. I still had Damien's hand around my throat. He started to squeeze tighter and I started coughing and seeing black spots.

"This," the kitsune said. He moved his right foot forward and disappeared. The next thing Damien noticed was a plant sticking out of his chest. Damien dropped me and bent over clutching his chest and spitting up blood.

"What the hell was that," he asked.

"Revenge, and don't ever fuck with Angel again." Damien took his last breath and fell over onto the stone cold floor.

"Kurama, thats you right," I asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"Come on, we don't have time to mess around. We need to get out of here before this place blows. Climb on my back." I started at him and started to back away from him. I knew deep down that it was my beloved red head but I couldn't comprehend how he had just taken down the enemy in just one step. He scared me just alittle. "Yes, its me. Just grab Anna and lets go."

"Okay." I ran to the corner and grabbed Anna's hand. We climbed onto Kurama's back and he took off. Both Anna and I had to close our eyes and hold on for dear life. He kept running for what seemed like hours. When he finally stopped, and we opened our eyes, we were infront of spirit world doors. I climbed down and collapsed. I was trying to catch my breath when Yoko changed back into my favorite red headed Kurama.

"I missed you so much," I said to him while getting on my feet and collapsing in his arms.

"I've missed you too," he said returning the hug. "Lets go see everyone. Their probably mad because I left without them. Hiei is probably furious and is thinking on ways how to kill me."

I grabbed Anna's hand and started to walk behind Kurama. Before we got to the end of the hallway, the door opened and Kuronue ran out. Annna dropped my hand, ran and jumped into his arms. I started to cry. I was so happy to be back home.

It didn't take long for Anna and Kuronue to announce that they were leaving to get away from the violence. They couldn't stand the spirit detective life anymore.

"Are you sure you have to go," I asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but this place just isn't suitable for Kuronue and I to start a family."

"Really? A family?"

"Yeah, Kuronue has asked me to marry him," Anna said as she held out her left hand to show me her engagement ring. I jumped into her arms. I was extremely happy for her. I cried as I watched her and Kuronue join hands and turned around to everyone to say goodbye. I watched as they opened a portal and walked away.

A couple of months had passed since Anna and I was rescued by Yoko. I had been pretty lonely without my best friend but I was managing. Koenma was nice enough to send us on another vacation and promised that nothing was going to happen during this one. We finally moved out of Kurama's parents house so we didn't have adults watching our every move. Occasionally we had Hiei show up without warning to check on me.

School was finally back in session and I wasn't failing anymore. Kurama was forcing me to do my homework and tutoring me. One day I was at my locker waiting for Kurama when a stranger walked up to me.

"Hello."

"Who are you?" I asked polietly.

"Maybe this will help." The stranger pulled my face to his and locked our lips together. I had felt this before. I started to shake uncontrollably.

"Toya, no. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I'm only having Kurama take care of you until I get a few things done. Your mine remember. And Aki is trailing Anna so you might be able to see her soon enough." Toya kissed my hand and disappeared.

But...now. I wanted to scream but I just fell to the floor and started to cry. Kurama came around the corner and ran to me.

""Whats wrong sweetheart," he asked.

"To...ya..." I whimpered out.

Kurama looked at me and looked over his shoulders. He knew from now on he was going to be on the hunt for two dangerous enemies that were never gonna stop till they had Anna and I in their grasps.


End file.
